In an electromagnetic contact device, an electromagnet is accommodated in a first case, and a contact point portion is accommodated in a second case which is stacked on and connected to this first case.
The second case includes a plurality of terminal chambers on the power supply side and a plurality of terminal chambers on the load side, which are mutually opposed on the rear-face side; and a movable contact point support of a contact point portion which moves by application of a voltage to the windings of the electromagnet is accommodated in the space between the power supply-side and the load-side terminal chambers. And, each terminal chamber accommodates a fixed contact point and a fixed contactor comprising a terminal screw (see for example Patent Reference 1).
Devices of the prior art similar to that of Patent Reference 1 are shown in FIG. 11 through FIG. 13.
FIG. 11 shows a fixed contactor 1 used in a device of the prior art. This fixed contactor 1 is provided with a fixed contact point 1c on a first bent piece 1b formed to be bent from one side of a terminal screw 1a; a boss hole 1e is formed in a second bent piece 1d formed to be bent from another side of the terminal screw 1a, and a press-fit claw 1f is formed on an end of the first contact piece 1b. 
As shown in FIG. 12, in the second case 2, a plurality of terminal chambers 4a to 4d is formed by means of a plurality of partition walls 3a to 3d, separated and parallel; and bosses 6 are formed in outer walls perpendicularly intersecting the terminal bases 5 of these terminal chambers 4a to 4d. Here, as also shown in FIG. 13, the terminal chambers 4a to 4d communicate with an accommodation space 8 accommodating a movable contact point support 7. And, the fixed contactors 1 undergo an operation of dropping-in to the terminal chambers 4a to 4d, as indicated by the arrow with symbol A in FIG. 12, and an operation of pressing-in toward the accommodation space 8, as indicated by the arrow with symbol B. When pressing-in the fixed contactors 1, the press-fit claws 1f provided on an end of the first contact pieces 1b engage with recesses provided on the inner side after press-fitting into the terminal bases 5 (see FIG. 12), the bosses 6 mate with the boss holes 1e of the second contact pieces 1d and the fixed contactors 1 are installed, and the fixed contact points 1c of the fixed contactors 1 move up to the accommodation space 8 and oppose the movable contact points 9 arranged on the movable contact point support 7 (see FIG. 13).    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H6-310010
In the above-described second case 2, when a fixed contactor 1 is installed on a terminal base 5, the press-fit claw 1f of the fixed contactor 1 press-fitting onto the terminal base 5 shaves the surface of the terminal base 5, and shavings occur.
Here, the second case 2 communicates with the accommodation space 8 accommodating the terminal chambers 4a to 4d and the movable contact point support 8, so that if shavings enter into the accommodation space 8 which occur at the time of installation of a fixed contactor 1, there is the concern that a contact defect between a fixed contact point 1c and a movable contact point 9 may occur. Hence after installing the fixed contactor 1, air cleaning or similar is used to remove shavings. Hence in conventional installation of fixed contactors 1, a shaving-removal task is necessary, which is a problem from the standpoint of task efficiency.